Vongola's Shinobi Decimo
by Mayonaka Indou
Summary: Given a chance at a new life in a new world Naruto sets out on new adventures with new friends. Watch him as he goes on to become the best mafia boss the world has ever seen. With some romance along the way. Replaces Tsuna. Willing to become mafia boss. Godlike!Smart!Naruto. Naruto x Harem


**Naruto will go by a different name because he gets a new life. He will be called Natsu. Natsu (the lion) will be something else, but that won't appear for a while. If you can guess what animal and the name then you are awesome.**

 _ **Changes were made. Nothing to big just a name and height change.**_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Katekyo Hitman Reborn**

 **Chapter 1: New Life and Mafia Boss in Training**

 **(Konohagakura no Sato)**

Naruto Uzumaki had lived a good life. He had accomplished his dream by becoming the Nanadaime Hokage (Seventh Hokage) of Konohagakure no Sato (The Village Hidden in the Leaves). He had brought peace to the Elemental Nations after he defeated Madara Uchiha, Kaguya Otsutsuki and Sasuke Uchiha during the Fourth Shinobi World War. He had founf the love of his life, Hinata Hyuuga, and had gotten married with her. He had children Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki, to continue his legacy. He was also considered the strongest Shinobi to ever live in the Elemental Nations.

Currently he was laying down in his bed as he waited for Shinigami-sama to come and take his soul. You see he is currently 137 years old having outlived his wife Hinata thanks to his Uzumaki Longevity (The thing that lets them live so long). Now he would finally be reunited with his wife. His children weren't there because he told them that he still had some life in him and that he wouldn't leave just yet, though he didn't promise because he knew that he didn't have much time left.

As he slowly closes his eyes for the last time he feels the life leave his body along with his chakra. When it's all gone he opens his eyes expecting to see his parents, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki, Ero-Sennin, Jiraiya, Baa-chan, Tsunade Senju, and his friends to be waiting for him.

What he didn't expect was to find himself in a throne room that was dimly lit by torches. Sitting in the throne in the middle of the room appeared to be an old man wearing a gray robe with a Hanya mask on his face and an oversized knife strapped to his left waist.

"Ah... I have been expecting you Yogen no Ko (Child of Prophecy). We have much to talk about. Come, sit." said the mysterious old man as he gestured for him to sit in a chair infront of his throne. When he sat down in the chair he opened his mout to speak but was stopped when the old man raised his hand. "You might be asking youself "Who is this old man?" well I'll just tell you. My name is Shinigami an I'm here to offer you a choice."

"What kind of choice?" asked Naruto while sounding as respectable as possible.

"A choice at a new life. Now before you say that your family in the afterlife won't want that well, you'd be wrong. I already told them about it and they said that you should accept. Hinata also said that you should move on, not forget, and find a new love." the Shinigami informed him. "If you choose to accept you will be reborn in a different world. You shall keep all of your skills and shall be as strong as you were during your prime. The only consequence is that you power shall be locked until a certain event in your new life."

"Well, if my family tells me to go ahead and accept your offer then who am I decline. Especially an offer from the Shinigami." said Naruto as he decided to put his faith in his family, something that has never failed him.

"Very well. Come here so that we may proceed." as the Shinigami said that Naruto stood up and walked towards him. The Shinigami then proceeded to place his hand ontop of Naruto's head and force some energy into him.

When Shinigami put his hand on Naruto's head all Naruto felt was his power coming back to him and then being sealed. When he saw the Shinigami take his hand off his head he was going to say something but was interrupted when all he saw was a flash of orange.

 **(Namimori, Japan)**

It's been 13 years since Naruto had been reborn into a new world thanks to the Shinigami. He had a new name no longer was he Naruto Uzumaki now he was Natsu Sawada. His parents are Iemitsu Sawada (Father) and Nana Sawada (Mother). He is currently going to a school called Namimori Middle. His appearance has remained mostly the same as when he was fighting during the Fourth Shinobi War except for his height clothing and eyes. He is standing at a height of 5'6" with spiky golden blond hair with bangs that reach his chin (Yondaime's hair) along with 3 whisker marks on each cheek and orange eyes, much to his joy, and he is currenlty wearing a basketball jersey over a white short-sleeved shirt and black gym pants.

He is currenlty playing basketball in with his teammates. He then sees the ball being passed to him so he catches it and decides to give his team a little show. With that thought in his head he speeds forward while simultaniously dodging the opposing teams attempts at messing him up. When he gets to the basketball hoop he jumps and slams his hand down on the hoop successfully dunking it. With that done the buzzer sounds off signalling that his team had won the game with a score of 61-59, a close game.

After the teams finish cleaning the gym they then leave. When he leaves the gym he runs into his friends Kyoko Sasagawa, who has a crush on him, and Hana Kurokawa, who has a thing for older guys.

"Yo Kyoko-chan, Hana-chan. I'll see you guys tomorrow." he said. When he said that he got a blush from Kyoko for being called Kyoko-chan and a "see ya later, King." from Hana. Yup, the everybody at the school nicknamed him "The Golden King" because of his golden blond hair and because he has perfect grades (GASP. Naruto is smart in this fic. Deal with it). He then turned to the school's gate and walked out so that he could go home.

 **(Naruto's Home)**

"Hey Kaa-chan. Did you call that home tutor?" Natsu asked his mother as he walked past her in the kitchen. He was really hungry so he needed to eat.

"Hai. He said he would be coming later. So how was school today?" asked his mother, Nana.

"You know, the usual. Aced a test won a game of basketball, ran from fangirls and *shivers violently* fanboys. I'm going to take a nap in my room. Wake me up when the tutor gets here" he retold his day as he walked upstairs so he could take a nap.

 **(1 Hour Later)**

"Natsu. The tutor just arrived. He's going up to your room." he heard his mother say. He then heard the door open so he looked an naturally he was shocked at what he saw. He saw what looked to be a 5 year old dressed in a black suit with a blue tie and a yellow pacifier on his neck wearing a fedora with an orange stripe around it. He has black eyes, black hair, curly sideburns and a green chameleon on his fedora.

"Hello. You must be the tutor, can I get your name? I'm Natsu Sawada." he introduced himself. He didn't really seem to care anymore, he had seen weirder things anyway.

"My name is Reborn. I'll evaluate you now so that I know what I need and don't need to teach you." after the now introduced Reborn said that he ran towards Natsu and tried to kick him in the stomach. A kick which was blocked as if it had been in slow motion. "Good reflexes. I guess I'll tell you the real reason why I'm here. My real job is... to make you a Mafia Boss." As he was saying that he was also putting together a rifle that he pulled out of his briefcase.

"WHA!?"

"I was assigned by a certain man to train you to become an astounding mafia boss." he then pointed the gun at Natsu and said "The method is left up to me. Should I shoot you once?"

While Naruto was acting scared he really wasn't. You see he had kept his physical abilities when he was brought back by the Shinigami, all that was locked up were his attacks. So he knew that he could easily dodge the bullet.

Reborn's stomach then rumbled causing there to be an awkward silence in the room.

"So... you hungry?" Natsu asked Reborn. As soon as he asked that Reborn jumped on his shoulder and nodded, so he proceeded to go downstairs to that they could eat dinner.

"Ahh Tsu-kun. The contract with Reborn-kun states that he will be living with us until he has nothing more to teach you." said his mother as she gave him his food. He then turned his head and saw Reborn eating food.

 **(The next morning)**

Natsu is currently walking to school with Reborn following beside him.

"So let me get this straight... You have to train me... so that I can... become a Mafia Boss?" Naruto asked Reborn with a little bit of uncertainty. The response he got was a nod from the chibi hitman.

He then turned the corner and saw Kyoko was walking towards him. "Hey, Kyoko-chan." he greeted, getting a blush from her once again.

"Hi Natsu-kun. Oh, who's this little guy?" she said as she saw Reborn. "Why are you wearing a suit?"

"Because I'm in the mafia." Reborn replied seriously.

"How cool. Well good luck. See you at school Natsu-kun." she said before she ran off while blushing.

"She has a crush on you." said Reborn

"I know."  
"Then why don't you tell her how you feel?" Reborn curiously asked.

"I mean I like her to but she deserves better." Natsu said while sighing sadly. This made Reborn smile while he thought _'It's finally time'._

"Die." Reborn said as he shot Natsu in the head. And while he was falling Naruto regretted.

He regretted. He regretted not being able to protect his friends... he regretted not bringing peace again... he regretted not telling Kyoko-chan that he also had feeling for her.

NO! He's not going to give up because he's Natsu Sawada. HE WON'T GIVE UP! HE'LL TELL KYOKO-CHAN HOW HE FEELS. WITH A DYING WILL.

He then suddenly stopped falling and an orange flame appeared on his forehead while his eyes glowed a little (when getting shot by Dying Will bullets his clothes won't rip. I never liked that).

"REBORN!" He suddenly screamed. "I'LL TELL KYOKO-CHAN HOW I FEEL WITH MY DYING WILL!" he the started running to find Kyoko.

Though along the way he ran into some guy on a bike and was blown away but coincidentally landed in front of her. When he was in front of her the flame on his forehead disappeared and he then stood up and said "What just happened?"

He was then pushed by somebody that he landed on. Apparantly he landed on Mochida-senpai. "Get off you BASTARD!"

When he turned around he saw that Kyoko had ran away and that Mochida-senpai was running to try and find her. He also saw that Reborn was there and was walking towards him. "WHAT DID YOU SHOOT ME WITH?!"

 **(Back Home)**

"A Dying Will Bullet. The Dying Will time lasts 5 minutes. After 5 minutes you will revert back to normal." Reborn informed him about the bullet he was shot with. "A person that is shot with the Dying Will Bullet will be resurrect with Dying Will after dying. Your Dying Will is based on what you are regretting when you die."

"What does Dying Will mean?"

"Dying Will means your body is in a state wherein all safety switches are off. So in exchange for risking your life by breaking your limits, you can harness amazing strengths. The Dying Will Bullet is a specialty passed through the Vongola Family." Reborn informed.

"Vongola Family?"

"I was assigned by the Vongola Nono (Vongola Ninth) to come to Japan and raise you to become a mafia boss. Vongola Nono is getting old and he was planning on passing on the boss status to Vongola Decimo (Vongola Tenth). The favorite child, Frederico, was found reduced to bone. The young number 2, Matsumo, was drowned. But the most qualified of the 10th Generation, Enrico, was shot in a feud. So the only candidate left to be Vongola Decimo is you." Reborn then pulled out what looked to be a family tree and pointed at the name all the way at the top, Giotto. "That is your great great great grandfather. So, you are part of the Vongola Bloodline and a legitimate boss candidate. Don't worry. I'll make you into a fine mafia boss."

With all that said both Reborn and naruto went to sleep. Natsu with a lot to think about and Reborn with ways to make "The Golden King" into a perfect mafia boss.

 **(The Next Day, School)**

"Hey Natsu, Mochida-senpai said that he wants to have a duel with you for disrespecting him yesterday. Let's go" said one of Natsu's classmates, who shall remain nameless.

 **(School Dojo)**

"God may forgive a piece of shit like you, but I won't! I SHALL SMITE YOU!" said Mochida-senpai who was dressed in his kendo gear and standing in the middle of the Dojo. "If you can get an ippon (a point in kendo) off me then you win. If you can't, then I win. THE PRIZE OF COURSE IS KYOKO SASAGAWA!"

This caused everybody in the Dojo to look at Mochida with disgust and were about to scream at him until they heard a sinister laugh coming from Natsu

"Kukukukuku... You think you can get one of my friends and claim them as a prize... Then I'll just have to defeat you as hard as possible." Naruto then took a bokken (wooden kendo sword thingy) and looked up at Mochida with pure hatred unknowingly making him enter a partial Dying Will state resulting in his eyes glowing orange. Naruto then spun the bokken around gracefully while silently thanking Sasuke for teaching how to use a sword in his previous life. "I'll show you what The Golden King can do MOCHIDA!"

He then rushed forward while having his bokken in his right hand. He then slashed diagonally but when it was about to be blocked he then changed the course of the hit and sent it straight up into Mochida's jaw. He then caught Mochida's bokken in his left hand and started to do some advanced looking moves that nobody in the audience could follow, well except for Reborn (think Starburst Stream from SAO).

"WINNER... NATSU "THE GOLDEN KING" SAWADA!" said the Ref.

"That'll teach'ya to never treat my friends like objects. If you do it again... I'll make your life hell." he whispered the last part so that only Michoda could hear him.

The Dojo then erupted with cheer as everybody that saw ran up to Natsu and started congradulating him. Hedidn't even acknowledge them though. He was busy walking up to Kyoko.

"Yo Kyoko-chan. You alright?" he asked with genuine concern. Concern which she noticed and started to blush cherry red. She nodded not trusting herself to say anything correctly and kissed him on the cheek before she quickly ran away. "D..Did that just happen?"

 **(Later, at Home)**

"Hey, Reborn. So if I become Vongola Decimo will I be able to become strong enought to protect my precious people?" asked Natsu with a serious look on his face. When he recieved a nod from the toddler he then proceeded to go to sleep.

 _'So he wants to protect his precious people... I can see why Vongola Nono chose him. Not to mention he's very skilled. I'll make him the best mafia boss there ever was.'_ thought Reborn.

One things for certain. Things are just starting to get interesting.

 **Ok. So this is my first fanfic. YAY... please leave any tips on how to improve my writing in the review section and tell me what you think.**

 **Yes, Naruto replaces Tsuna.**

 **This was Volume 1 from the Katekyo Hitman Reborn manga. All chapters will be 1 or more volumes.**

 **I want to try to get through the WHOLE Katekyo Hitman Reborn series. I know that it'll take some time. But I am patient.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy my work. Have a nice day.**


End file.
